Iris
by Immortalised-In-Sin
Summary: She was his angel. He was her humanity. She was there when he needed saving and he was there when she needed someone to talk to. Both of them just wanted to be understood and loved but what happens when one of them could possibly be taken out of the equation. How far will they go to have someone who simply knows who they are for who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by my Kusaki amv (watch here: watch?v=2DX4CF0mt_0 )**

**Chapter 1**

She had always been there. For as long as he could remember.

She never stayed, but she appeared out of nowhere, whether it was to defend him or lend him company.

He could never find her, she always found him. Her emerald green eyes glinting like justice and beautiful blue hair framing her perfect face.

She was stubborn, but he found that it only added to her maddening charm it also drew him into her. He found her simly captivating, even from a young age.

She was his best friend, even though they sparesly saw each other. He knew her favourite colour was yellow, and she knew his favourite TV series was Naruto.

He knew a lot about his blue haired friend, yet nothing at all.

He didn't know where she was from, he didn't know where she lived.

He didn't know how she always found him to come and save the day.

He didn't even know her name.

Somehow though, none of that mattered. She was his angel and he just wanted her to understand him.

He just wanted her to _love_ him.

The way he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He had always been waiting. For as long as she could remember.

He remained in the same place, everconstant, and he would always lend a shoulder or make her laugh.

She could always find him, but never once had he found her. His big brown eyes with a red cast glinting with mischeif and shaggy brown hair disheveled from playing.

He was stubborn, but she found it only made her smile and their petty arguments only made her fall for him.

He was her best friend, even though they sparesly saw each other. She knew his favourite food was loin tips, and hers liver kebabs.

She knew a lot about her shaggy-haired friend, infact she knew everything.

She knew where he was from, she knew where he lived.

She always knew how to find him to come and save the day.

She also loved his name.

Somehow though, none of that mattered. He was her humanity, and she just wanted him to understand her.

She just wanted him to _love_ her.

The way she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE:  
_**Dan's thoughts**_  
**Runo's thoughts**.

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Class- this is Runo Misaki" Sensei Takashi announced to the chattering class mates. Julie (the ever loud cheer captain) cheered at the new students arrival. He spared a quick glance, seeing a blur of blue before his eyes focused once more on the gameboy he had stratigically placed out of the view of the teacher, concerntrating on his current game of Pokemon with his trusty Pokemon Charmander.

_**I named him Drago**_.

"You'll sit next to Daniel Kuso dear" the teacher mumbled before picking up the volumn of her voice, almost snarling "Kuso-san _please_ pay attention and wave to Misaki-san so she can take her place next to you."

Fumbling, Dan pushed his gameboy back into his pocket, eyes darting up only to be met with familiar emerald ones.

_**I can't believe I missed her name!**_

He_ knew_ those eyes, he knew that face. He _adored_ everything about the girl making his way towards him.

He could tell by the glint in her eyes that she remembered him too.

It had been so long, he could scarcely believe she was here. That he could actually get to know her. _**Start with her name hotshot.**_

He found himself gazing at her enthusiastically. He could see Shun shooting confused glances at him from across the room before blushing and continuing to talk to the russian immigrant next to him that he had been pegged with helping for her first few weeks here.

_**He is so crushing on that ging-**_

"Hello _Dan_- you're as charming and as enthusiastic as ever" whilst the sentence dripped with sarcasm, he could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she meant it.  
"Hello erm... Hello! Where have you been?" He exclaimed mumbling where he should have said her name.  
"Runo" she tossed her hair over her shoulder, smirking at his flustered state. He blinked at her confused and she got a small ounce of joy from the adorable look her had on his face. "My _name_ idiot. It's Runo. Runo Misaki." She gently nundged him whispering her explanation to him as to not to disturb the class as the teacher started to address the class.

Neither of them had any idea what about.

He couldn't help smirking at her, his eyes raked her body, drinking in her apperance. She had grown from the stumpy, round-faced child of his past into the lanky, toned teenager she was today. He absorbed every aspect of her from her perfect porcelin skin to her thick blue hair held up into two messy bunches.

"Wanna sit with us a lunch?" He asked, throwing her his number one cocky grin.  
"Depends-" she winked "-do you have any liver kebabs?" he laughed in reply, drawing a few curious glaces from the people closest to him that could hear (and Shun across the room, who once more threw a confused and somewhat annoyed glance his way).  
"I refuse to eat that tras- _ouch_!" He whispered to the bluenette next to him as she booted him in the shin.

_**Don't you DARE show her how much that hurt Daniel Kuso!**_

"Loin tips are more trashy that liver kebabs and you know it Daniel Kuso!" She muttered to him threatiningly.

"Loin tips are amazing _Runo_." She faltered. Not able to come up with a coherent reply with the sound of her name rolling almost seductively off his lips.** Why does that sound so right coming from his mouth?** She internally questioned before sighing and replying with a grumble;

"Shut up Dan."  
"Sorry_ Runo_-chan. I couldn't quite hear you." He was teasing her. She liked it.

There was no reply to that, he smirked at him, and his heart pounded in his chest like a drum, and he could hear the blood rushing through is body like a river.

He was captivated by that cheeky smirk she was giving him right now.

"Okay Dan- I'll join you for lunch. I'll sit with you and your friends."  
"How did you know I had friends?" He questioned, whilst mocking slightly he was curious as to whether it was an assumption or genuine knowledge. _**It's obviously and assumption idiot, she probably just said it without thinking.**_

But once again, she didn't reply. She glanced at him before looking down at her desk with a sweet smile and a dreamy look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**  
**Kami= God/ deity/ supreme being/ etc. (japanese)**  
**Hentai= pervert (japanese)**  
**Baka= idiot (japanese)**  
**Teme= bastard (japanese)**  
**Kawaii= cute (japanese)**  
**Gomen= sorry (japanese)**  
**О, спасибо! Я думал, ты меня не любил= Oh thank you! I thought you didn't like me (russian)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Dan gripped at Runo's hand furiously before dragging her off to the lunch room.  
"Dan-"  
"Runo, I can't wait for you to meet my friends! We're all going to have so much fun!"

_**Oh Kami, I sound like Julie!**_ He internally groaned at the comparision.

"Dan" she shouted, blushing furiously. Dan paused before turning to his blue-haired friend. He glanced at her confused as to why she was avoiding eye contact and blushing furiously.

Runo herself had gone into panic mode.

**Dan has hold of my hand! Holy shit what do I do? It feels so nice... but... why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous around Dan. Why does him holding my hand scare me so much?!**

Paniking, she decided to do what she does in every moment she doesn't know what to do.

**Come on Misaki! Initiate autopilot!**

"Let go of my hand now, hentai!" She bopped Dan on the head, growing red in embarassement and watching as Dan crashed to the floor in pain.

**Okay... maybe autopilot wasn't the best idea...**

Runo's pride didn't allow her to apologise, but it did allow her to awkwardly hug the boy howling in pain and offer comfort.

"Runo-chan! That hurt!" He whined, springing up off the floor after recovering from her heavy hit. **_Kami,_** Dan thought _**I didn't know she had such a good punch!**_

Runo looked down ashamed for a few moments before returning to her normal, spitfire self; "Well Dan, if you'd asked to hold my hand, I wouldn't have hit you! Baka!"  
"You could've told me to just let go!" He paused in shock for a moment before slowly asking, "wait, so if I'd asked, you'd have let me hold your hand?"

Runo herself shut down in utter shock, unable to form a propper sentence or remark to reply to him.

Dan opened his mouth to countiue, but he felt himself chocking everytime he tried to ask the question;_** Runo, can I hold your hand?**_

However that question wasn't what he ended up saying.

"Well you baka, race you to the lunch room!" He was off in a flash.  
"Hey! Teme! Get your ass back here! I don't know where it is!" She screamed in anger.

Huffing, Runo growled and stopped, knowing she'd lost Dan in the confusing maze that was school.

Runo saw a ginger girl walking with a guy with dark hair that she recognised from her last class.

"Hey!" The ginger girl turned around in panic and the dark haired guy scowled at her in annoyance.

**Wow, now he really is a teme!** Sighing under the boy's glare, she turned to acknowledge the ginger haired girl next to him.

She immediately felt jealous. The girl had soft white skin and big, brown, kind and innocent eyes. Her curly ginger hair framed her face perfectly and her uniform only enhanced her natural curves.

Shaking her head, she turned back towards the girl. "Hey, I'm looking for some baka named Daniel Kuso. He said we'd sit with his friends at lunch and ran off challenging me to some sort of Kami-forsaken race and-" she stopped, groaning "You guys don't care about this, can you just tell me if you've seen that teme?"

"Well, we haven't but we're his friends so come with us and we'll sit together!" The ginger girl had a foreign accent, but spoke perfect japanese. Runo noted this before getting what the girl actually said.

"Oh- what! You're his friends?" She asked in shock loudly.  
"Oh gomen. I didn't mean to assume you'd want to spend time with us. If you don't want to we can just tell you where Dan-kun is and we'll sit somew-" she was abruptly cut off my Runo's finger smooshed against her lips.  
"No, no! I didn't mean- it's just, I thought his friend's would sort of be annoying like he was!" she chuckled jokingly.

**This girl is so kawaii it hurts!**

"О, спасибо! Я думал, ты меня не любил." The ginger replied cheerily.

Runo couldn't understand what on earth she said. Maybe she's speaking in alien or something...

Fortunately, the mysterious dark haired boy answered her question.

"Alice, you started speaking in Russian again."  
"Oh, I apologise-"  
"Runo"  
"Oh gomen Runo-chan , when I'm happy I sometimes slip back into my mothertounge" The ginger smiled apologetically at the bluenette before her.

Runo beamed back at her "It's okay Alice-chan! Shall we head off anyway? We've been stood here for ages!"

"Oh yes we should go. By the way, this is Shun-kun."

Runo noticed the slight blush that gave her cheeks a rosy hue when she looked at the cold boy.

**Looks like someone has a crush.** Runo giggled to herself before nodding to the pair and silently following them to the lunch room where Dan would be waiting.


End file.
